1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to recloseable packages. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recloseable plastic bag configured with circular slider end stops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, recloseable plastic bags are provided with sliding closure clips (“sliders”). These sliders travel over a pair of male and female fastener elements at an opening of the plastic bag to close and open the opening. One problem with these types of recloseable plastic bags is that the sliders slip off the fastener elements in a direction axially aligned with the fastener elements after an extended period of use. Once these sliders have slid off the fastener elements they cannot be repositioned. As a result, the reusability feature of the plastic bag is destroyed requiring the plastic bag to be discarded.
Designs have been developed that attempt to prevent sliders from slipping off of fastener elements. Some designs attempt to solve the problem by offsetting the height of the end of the bag where the fastener elements terminate. Offsetting the height of the end of the bag results in the slider slipping off the fastener elements in a direction that is perpendicular to the fastener elements. Other designs embed or emboss stoppers at the end of the bag where the fastener elements terminate. Embossed or embedded stop also results in the slider slipping off the fastener elements in a direction that is perpendicular to the fastener elements.
Therefore, there is a need for a recloseable plastic bag configured with slider end stops and method of that prevent sliders from slipping off fastener elements in a direction axially aligned with the fastener elements. In addition, there is a need for a recloseable plastic bag configured with slider end stops that prevent sliders from slipping off fastener elements in a direction perpendicular to the fastener elements.